The Power of Knowledge
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Three people, three best friends. Each have a mysterious past. Now, with the power of the three legendary doujutsu and their knowledge, accompanied by an extraordinary white cat, they are ready to take the Naruto world by storm!


Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Naruto, as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

(AN) – Hello guys, Angel here, and this is the very first time I'm writing a fanfic. Actually, I've wanted to do this from a long time ago but because I don't think I have enough experience I hold this until now. And now I'm finally able to do it, I'm so happy.

All right! Enough with the introduction, now I present to you all, my first ever fanfic "**The Power Of Knowledge**" This is an OC story, and before you give me any judgment, please read the story first. Thank you. Here's the story:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Time has been standing still for me, but a new journey is about to begin!_

_Naruto opening 8 'Remember'_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Luna, a name meaning 'the moon' in Latin was a named given to me by my grandmother. Well, she is not really my grandmother but she was the one who raised me since I was a baby. She found me as a crying baby on the street near her house on the night when the moon shone brightly. I never knew who my parents were and I don't care at all since they left me on the street. After all, it meant they never wanted me.

Now, I live alone in my apartment, even though I'm still twelve years old. I don't want to burden my grandmother anymore, as she was already kind enough to raise me for twelve years. Now if you are wondering, how the hell could a twelve-year-old girl live in an apartment alone? It's probably because I have a job as a singer and an actress. I'm quite famous actually. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been accepted in the famous Increto High School.

Speaking of my school, I have two best friends there-Kazuki Haruka and Ace Frost.

Kazuki Haruka. She is just like what her name means—'the flower of hope. She's sweet, lovely, and beautiful. She is perfect, absolutely perfect. Everybody loves her. Someone as kind as her deserves it, of course. She was born with a supernatural power. She's like a psychic in the fact that she can see the future and sometimes the past. It comes randomly and after a vision, she'll get a massive headache, sometimes a nosebleed. Once, it left her unconscious for three days.

Haruka's past is mysterious. The only thing I know about her was that her family adopted her. She was found in front of her family's mansion as an infant, wrapped in a white blanket and wearing a gold sun-shaped necklace. So, she's just like me, someone who never knew who her real parents are, but at least she got a lovely set of adopted parents. Oh, one more thing about her. She is VERY formal. The world would come to its end if she ever cursed. She has never cursed throughout her entire life. However, it makes sense, as the family who adopted her is a noble family.

Then, there is Ace Frost. He's a lonely boy with tragic past. A drunken killer murdered his family in front of his very eyes when he was still six years old. He can't stand the smell of blood and alcohol. It makes him become nauseous. He absolutely despises killers with a passion. There's something about him that screams 'STAY OUT OF MY WAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!' That part of him scares the hell out of me, not to mention the dark aura around him. He's a real badass at times. He was even able to take out a bunch of big bullies who are two years older than him alone. I felt kind of sorry for them because they weren't released from the hospital for six months.

He, of course, was able to get away from the punishment using that smart brain of his. After all, he's the smartest boy of the school. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he could speak twenty different languages and memorize twelve thick books in the time it would take me to read one. He has helped me a few times with my pranks, and in return I help him deal with the horror of fangirls.

He's the type of person who is rarely interested in something, someone who won't speak at all unless necessary, and is just as emotionless as Ulquiorra Schiffer from Bleach. He could keep a straight face even if he was surrounded by dead people. However, there is also a part of him that is kind of protective of us, maybe because Haruka and I are his only friends.

He can be considered quite good-looking. He has wild dark blue hair with black streaks and bangs that covered his sharp onyx eyes. His skin looked as if it never got sunlight. He often wears a short-sleeve, dark blue shirt with black jeans under a long white coat and black shoes. He also wears black gloves on both of his hands and a black headband with a white winged symbol on it. It's also our high school uniform for the boys.

Haruka and I wear a black tank top under a white jacket and a short dark blue skirt with black shoes. We also wear white gloves on both of our hands and a black headband with the white winged symbol on it. It's the girl's high school uniform.

The three of us are anime lovers. More specifically, I'm a Naruto lover, Haruka is a Bleach lover, and Ace is a Fairy Tail lover. We tell each other about each anime, though, so I also know a little about Bleach and Fairy Tail.

"Hey, slut! Are you daydreaming?" shouted someone from behind my back.

Ouch. It was none other than my worse tormentor, Alexander Evan. He was pulling my hair painfully and it started to throb.

"Get your hand away from my hair!" I shouted at him.

"And why would I listen to a freak with weird hair color like you?" He sneered.

Ugh… I know my hair is weird but he doesn't need to mention it. My real hair color is a vibrant red but I just recently dyed it into reddish brown. I always tied it into a high ponytail.

"Alexander, please let her go," said my friend Haruka.

"Che… I have no business with you, blind girl."

I frowned. He doesn't need to mock her like that. I know her pale eyes can easily have other mistake her as a blind girl, but it matched perfectly with her beautiful waist length light green hair. She is absolutely beautiful. My own dark gray eyes glinting dangerously at him, I was about to snap when…

"Let her go!" commanded a voice with no emotion at all.

There he was, standing in all his glory, my other friend Ace Frost with a little white cat on his hand.

Very cold onyx eyes stared into Alexander's eyes. Cold eyes that could only belong to Ace. Alexander was about to say something but he kept his mouth shut. He know he was no match for Ace so he finally took his hand away from my hair and ran out of the classroom while cursing Ace.

"About time you came Ace, what took you so long?" I asked.

"Sorry about that Luna, but Ciel kept trying to snatch my precious necklace. I need to keep it somewhere safe. You know how much that necklace means to me," said Ace.

Ah yes, Ciel, that naughty little white cat. We found him alone three days ago near my apartment, but since I can't bring animals inside my apartment and Haruka isn't allowed to keep pets, Ace agree to keep it. The cat is just so weird, though. It always try to snatch my silver crescent moon-shaped necklace or Haruka's gold sun necklace, and now it tried to get Ace's precious necklace, a star-shaped, blue crystal necklace, the last thing his parents gave him before they were killed.

I was brought from my musing when Ciel jumped from Ace's hand and snatched my necklace.

"Ciel! You naughty little cat! Give that back to me!"

But it wouldn't listen. Instead, the cat put its paws on my necklace and something that impossible began to happen. My necklace started to glow a radiant white light.

I felt like the entire world exploded in a white blinding light. I screamed. I heard Haruka and Ace also screaming. I couldn't hold my consciousness anymore and everything went black.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Behind the scenes (AN : this is only for humor.)

Part 1 : The Horror That Is Luna

Slap!

Ouch. Everyone winced at the sound.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" said Alexander, or Alex for a short while rubbing his reddening cheek.

"For pulling my hair on purpose!" snapped Luna while narrowing her eyes angrily.

"I did not! It was written on the text! Blame the author for it!" protested Alex.

"Hey! Don't involve me within your little fight," said me, Angel, the author and the director of this story/show.

Slap!

Ouch. Now, the entire crew felt bad for Alex.

"And that's for calling me a slut," said Luna as she walked away.

"It was written on the text too… Angel, I don't want to take part in this show anymore," said Alex while crying on my knees. I pitied him.

"Uh… don't worry Alex, you won't appear again for the time being."

"Lucky you, I have to accompanied her through the entire show," said Ace.

"Ace! Get your ass over here!" screamed Luna.

Ace sighed and Alex patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, bro."

They heard Luna scream about something again.

"…yeah… thank you. I really need that luck to survive this," said Ace.

**End of behind the scenes, part 1**

* * *

(AN)

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of "**The Power Of Knowledge**".  
It is good or it is bad? Do you like the 'behind the scene' part? Please review and let me know about what you think. Once again, thanks and see you next time.

Special thanks to my Beta-Reader, **Cheyla**, she is AWESOME. Also try to check out her stories, all of them are good.


End file.
